dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tierius
Tierius is the most powerful Kingdom in De'halin. Located in the center of De'Halin, Tierius is in an Ideal location for trade and has used that advantage well. Donval Donval is possibly the largest city in De'Halin, it is run by the beloved King Grumblewhip. After the Battle of Tymehold, the mighty Donval has only grown stronger and it is seen as a leader in both magical studies and military might. The city has everything, from an underground thieves guild, to a royal library which has nearly un-matched volumes of knowledge. 'The Professionals' The Professionals are a secret oganization based in Tierius, but possessing widespread influence and power. They are the goto guys for information, bribery, theivery and assassination. They will do just about anything for the right amount of gold, and they have about half of the guard on payroll. Keenhaven Although fairly small, the town of Keenhaven is known as one of Tierius' most profitable merchant cities. After a failed political uprising in RS 0, Keenhaven grew steadily under Keenraye's watchful eye. Run by the wise and powerful cleric Cowazard, the city does very well for itself. But Cowazard is getting older, and it looks like he will soon be succeeded by Aldon, his personal assistant. Keenhaven is said to have a large stash of powerful magic items, but officials brush off the rumors as baseless claims. Keenhaven is said have been where the Heroes of Tierius earned thier name and became the heroes of lore they are now. Lodenburg A port city northword of Keenhaven, the City of Lodenburg is Tierius' main trade route with the Dwarves and Elves. A city that knows how to keep its secrets, its said there is a large underground there. The duke of the town is said to just be a pupet of The Professionals. Lindellin A town in far east Tierius, Lindellin was the old capital of Tierius, but for some unknown reason the captial was changed to Donval in NL 150. Still, Lindellin has done very well these past thousand years, and it is a hub for adventures trying to venture into the Cadunius Mountains. Lore and Legends There are surpisingly only a few legends in Tierius, perhaps because of Tierians tend to try to look into the furture more than dwell on the past, still there are legends that are wispered by the citizen of Tierius. 'The Demon of Keenhaven' There is said to be a powerful Demon trapped somewhere in Tierius, kept there for an unknown reason. All Keenhaven officals say that the idea of there being a Demon somewhere in the city is ridiculous, someone or something keeps the rumors alive. 'The Library of Lost Powers' There are rumors that there is a secret library in Keenhaven that houses powerful magic items that were deemed to powerful for civilization and were sealed there to protect the inhabitants of De'Halin. 'The Master Sphinx' There is said to be an old and powerful Sphinx who lives near Keenhaven who will answer any question you ask it if you can solve its riddles. According to the locals the Heroes of Tierius went to the Sphinx more than once during thier stay in Keenhaven. 'The Ghost Battle of Falenshire Pass' There is a little pass between Donval and Lindellin that is said to be inhabited by ghosts that re-enact a battle between a lone unknown warrior and a host of powerful ghost fighters, one that resembles each of the gods. 'The Daypires' There is said to be a secret civilization of Vampires who can go without drinking the blood of humans and who are attempting to fit into society, but have yet to make an official offering of peace to the kingdom. Important Persons There are many important individuals in Tierius. 'Jiro the Swordsmaster' A man who is said to have helped the Heroes of Tierius in the Battle of Tymehold , Jiro is a master swordsman who is known for his incredible strength and loyality to the king. Currently he is the kings personal bodyguard and most trusted advisor. It is said that much of Tierius' growth and prosperty is due to Jiro's ability to help the king make rational decisions. Strangely enough, Jiro hasn't aged very much since his rise to fame, making some people question if he is human or not. 'King Grumblewhip' King Grumblewhip came to power in a very unconventional manner, when his father died and he found out that he was actually a prince. He was forced into the postion of leading the nation in a time of trouble when the war with Kregis was still in full flame. With the help of some old friends and his advisor Jiro, he managed to become a powerful and wise leader, but he never could get rid of his childish nature. He is considered to be the most ill mannered and informal king in the history of Tierius, but none can argue the effectiveness of his rule. 'High Cleric Cowazard' Cowazard is the head of the church of Keenraye in Keenhaven and while he is known for putting business first, he always does so with good intentions. Keenhaven has done very well under his rule, and there have been no problems since the uprising in RS 0. 'Aldon Akula' Aldon is Cowazard's right hand man. The head of the library in Keenhave, Aldon seems to take a lot of time off from his Librarian duties to help Cowazard, although what he does for Cowazard is a mystery. He is known for his good heart and is a good friend of the Heroes of Tierius .